goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Boo Misbehaves at the movies
"Boo Misbehaves at the Movies" is a video by Fiona Burks. Plot Boo wants GummiBurk to take him to see Wicked, but GummiBurk said he has a lot of chores to get done, and they're saving money for Christmas Shopping in December. At the movies, Boo begins to throw a tantrum when the clerk gives them tickets to see The Gumazing Gum Girl, due to the fact that The Gumazing Gum Girl got better reviews. So, Boo talks back to GummiBurk. And GummiBurk told Boo in the car that he won't get anything because of his bad attitude. Boo got grounded and has to go to bed early. Transcript GummiBurk: Hey Boo, since it's Saturday, what would you like to do? Boo: Can we go to the movie theater to see Wicked? GummiBurk: No. I have a lot of chores to do today. You also have a lot of chores to do at home as well. And we're also saving money for Christmas Shopping in December. Boo: But GummiBurk, I hate chores just like Cinderella. Besides, i hate the way that i was treating like Cinderella, so let's go see Wicked! GummiBurk: Boo, for the last time, the answer is no. You can either do the chores we're all doing at home, or you will have nothing at all. Gum Girl: Hey GummiBurk, the house's clean! GummiBurk: Did you hear that, Boo? The house is clean. That means we can go. Boo: Yay! (At the movies) Clerk: Welcome to the movies. What would you like to see today? Boo: Can we have two movie tickets to see Wicked, please? Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but none of the moviegoers today could afford that movie because the price for tickets is far too high. Besides, Wicked got a few bad reviews because nobody really likes Wicked. Boo: What? Is this some kind of a joke? Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about two movie tickets for The Gumazing Gum Girl instead? That movie got much better reviews than Wicked did. The Gumazing Gum Girl has positive ratings on the Rotten Tomatoes website, and it's Disney's best CGI Full-Length Animated Feature in the Disney Animated Canon. Oh, and it's also based on The Gumazing Gum Girl!, a children's Disney/Hyperion chapter book series by Rhode Montijo. Boo: No. I want what I want, so give it to me right now. GummiBurk: Boo, you better not act like a 3 year old kid. We can either see The Gumazing Gum Girl, or you can have nothing at all. Boo: WELL, FACE IT YOU IDIOT, YOU ARE A LOSER! COME ON NOW. AND (BLEEP) ME, YOU FAT PIECE OF SPOILED EXPIRED RAW FOOD POOPY BUTTHEAD! GummiBurk: That's it! We're going home. (In the car) Boo: (crying) GummiBurk: Stop crying Boo, I've told you that if you kept acting up. Then you're not getting anything. Boo: But GummiBurk... GummiBurk: Be quiet! I don't want to another word from you. I would rather done the dishes today if i knew if you're going to misbehave at the movies again. And i'm never taking you anywhere else ever again. When we get home, you're going to bed. (At Boo's home) Gum Girl: Boo, your behavior was terrible. And now you're grounded until Thanksgiving. This means no more TV, no more video games, no more computer, no more public places of any kind, no more junk food, and no more anything else except for going to and go home from school, eating healthy foods like proteins, grains, dairy, bottles of water, fruits, and vegetables, doing chores at home, reading books that is for school, and that's it. Go to bed right now and don't come out until the 1st day of school begins in the fall. Your parents won't be happy with you when they get home. Boo: (running upstairs) Nooo!